


hype game strong

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, bucks gross but hes a great hype man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: Being Maddie's best friend slash roommate slash little brother means that Buck is subjected to watching her cycle through about a million different potential outfits for her date with Chimney tonight.





	hype game strong

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, shippy stuff is great and all, but yknow whats even better? buck and maddie being loving and supportive siblings. if no one else is gonna provide the buck and maddie-centric content that we all deserve, then i'll do it myself  
> as usual, im over on tumblr @diazbuckley and on instagram @buckandmaddie, though im far more active on tumblr (honestly, the only reason i really have instagram any more is so i can see oliver starks posts)

Being Maddie's best friend slash roommate slash little brother means that Buck is subjected to watching her cycle through about a million different potential outfits for her date with Chimney tonight. He's been practically corralled into lounging on her bed while she gets dressed in the bathroom. Luckily enough, though, while Maddie changes outfits, Buck's comforted by having a very flirty text conversation with Eddie.

Just as the conversation's starting to get even more heated, Maddie's reentering the bedroom in her... tenth option? Or maybe it's closer to the fifteenth? Honestly, Buck's seen so many different options that they're all starting to kind of blur together. Anyway, the outfit she's in now is a flowy, floral off the shoulder dress that reaches just past her knees. And she looks  _great_ in it. Radiant, even. And it makes Buck feel incredibly lucky to be related to this absolute goddamn  _goddess_.

Maddie gives Buck a slightly hopeful look, twirls around to give him the full image. "So? What do you think?"

"Dude," Buck says, sitting up fully and tossing his phone aside to focus on the matter at hand. "You look like a  _snack_."

Maddie snorts and rolls her eyes in amusement. "C'mon, Buck. Be serious."

"I  _am_ serious!" Buck replies dramatically. "You can, like,  _get_ it."

"'It'? What's  _it_?"

"Oh, y'know," Buck says with a vague hand gesture. " _It_."

"Ah, yes, very helpful explanation, thank you," Maddie responds with a small chuckle. " _I'm_ serious, though. Give me a real, actual critique."

"Mads," Buck says sincerely. "You look beautiful. You look like an actual goddess. Like, I'm straight up the second luckiest guy in the world 'cause I get to be  _related_ to you."

Maddie blushes, ducks her head a little and brushes some loose hair behind her ear. "Who's the  _most_ lucky guy in the world?" she asks quietly after a moment.

"Chim, duh. He's the one who gets to take you out on the  _hottest_ of dates. Every other single straight guy in LA  _wishes_ they could," Buck explains with a grin.

Maddie snorts and rolls her eyes despite the grin on her face. "You're such a dork. You think this is the one?"

"I  _know_ this is the one," Buck replies. "Chim's gonna, like, have a heart attack and die when he sees you."

"Yeah, alright, drama queen. I'm gonna go put makeup and stuff on, I'll be back in a minute," Maddie says before turning and leaving the room.

"You look so gorgeous that you don't need makeup, but you do you!" Buck calls after her with a wide, proud smile on his face.

After a little while, Maddie returns, fully done up with makeup, a cardigan, and her favorite heels on. "Ta-da," she says, doing jazz hands as she twirls for Buck.

Buck stands, makes his way over to Maddie and grabs her shoulders. " _Dude_. Dude! Oh, dude, I'm gonna have to leave before you get home 'cause you are gonna get dicked! Down! Tonight!" Buck exclaims dramatically, lightly shaking her for emphasis.

"Oh my, God,  _ew_!" Maddie shouts, smacking Buck's arms. "You're so  _gross_. I'm not gonna get 'dicked down' tonight. We're keeping things  _light_ and  _casual_."

Buck laughs a little and lets go of Maddie's shoulders. "That's what me and Eddie said, and you and I both know how  _that_ turned out," he replies with a shrug. "And besides, are you really complaining about getting banged tonight?"

"You really need to get a filter, you're the  _worst_ ," Maddie grumbles, lightly shoving Buck's shoulder. "Nobody's getting dicked down, and nobody's getting 'banged', dweeb."

"Speak for yourself," Buck says. " _I'm_ going to Eddie's after you leave. At least  _one_ of us isn't ashamed about getting dicked down tonight."

"You should be ashamed about being so eager to tell me about it. TM-freakin'-I, Buck," Maddie replies, scrunching her nose up a little. "I really do  _not_ want to hear about your sexcapades."

"Really?" Buck asks, raising his eyebrows a little. "You  _do_ realize that, the morning after I slept with Eddie for the first time, you  _demanded_ to hear everything about it."

"Within reason! I said I wanted to hear about it _within reason_!" Maddie exclaims, cheeks flushing a little.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Mads," Buck replies cheekily, nudges Maddie with his elbow a little. "For real, though. I'm gonna stay the night at Eddie's place, so you can do whatever you want when you get home, whether it's sexy stuff or lounging-around stuff."

"I  _will_ do whatever I want, thank you very much," Maddie responds, rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. She's about to say something more when the doorbell rings. She quickly checks the security cam footage, grins broadly as soon as she sees it. "He's here!"

Buck snorts, pulls Maddie in for a tight side hug. "You have fun, alright? If he doesn't treat you like the queen you are, then I'll kick his ass."

Maddie laughs a little, wraps both arms around Buck's waist and squeezes him tightly. "I'll have tons of fun. I'm gonna be with  _Chim_ after all. I don't think you're gonna have anything to worry about, but I appreciate the sentiment."

Buck grins, patting Maddie's back gently. "Don't you know? I always worry about you, Mads. But I trust Chim with you."

Maddie grins impossibly wide up at him. "Thanks, little brother. You have lots of fun tonight, too, alright? Just... Don't tell me all the horny details, okay?"

Buck laughs a little, shoves Maddie toward the door. "Okay, okay, I'll have  _tons_ of fun, but I won't tell you all about it, I promise. Now  _go_. You've got a hot date to go on! Go get your man!"

Maddie chuckles a little as she leaves the room. "Bye, Buck! I love you, stay safe!"

"You too, Mads! Love you!" Buck responds, waving and grinning as Maddie practically bounces down the stairs. He almost can't believe that they've made it to this point in their lives—the both of them having boyfriends who they love and who love them. It's a little surreal, being as happy as he is right now.  He's definitely not complaining, though. He'd do just about anything to have fun, happy evenings like this every day.


End file.
